A Deathly Curse A Hopeless Gift
by Thomson
Summary: The Mabudachi Trio considers the greatest gifts of all:  The Deathly Hallows.  But which would the choose...and why?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket, they are the work of J.K. Rowling and Natsuki Takaya, respectively.

A/N: So I thought of this idea awhile ago and finally decided it had to be written. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic involving Fruits Basket! Please read and review!

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight…"

Hatori sighed. Shigure looked over at him where he leaned against the wall and smirked. He said cheekily,

"Come now, 'Tori. Just listen." The other man rolled his eyes.

"Listen to what? Another one of your _fantasies_?" Shigure chuckled.

"No, no, this isn't mine. I found this book back at the Sohma House. Quite interesting, really. Listen: the three brothers meet Death on the road, and he gives them each a prize-"

"You never cease to surprise me, Shigure."

"What? It's good." Shigure said, plaintively. The phone on the table beside the novelist began to ring, and Shigure picked it up, his pinky out in a flirtatious manner, and said in a sing-song voice,

"Hello? Oh Aya, you called just in time. Hatori is being a stick-in-the-mud, just like always-"

Hatori snorted indignantly and strode out of the room, ignoring his cousin's antics.

"What's that? Oh Hatori and I would love to have lunch with you!" The man exclaimed loudly, with the intention of informing Hatori of the plans.

"No thanks." Hatori huffed from the other room.

"We'll be there right away." Shigure said into the telephone. "Hatori just can't wait."

He hung up the phone and called to the doctor.

"Get your coat, 'Tori." Hatori sighed again. It was going to be a long afternoon.

***Harry's Basket***Fruits Potter***

The three cousins walked home from the restaurant, the two most frivolous laughing on either an side of their frowning counterpart.

"So, which of the hallows would you take?" Shigure said, eyes searching the others' expressions.

"Are you really still talking about that stupid story?" Hatori grumbled.

"It's not stupid! Anyway, there's only one worth any real value at all." Shigure said. At the same time they all spoke.

"The wand."

"The stone."

"The cloak."

There was a moment of silence before Shigure started to laugh incredulously.

"Are you serious? Aya, what use would _you_ have for an invisibility cloak? You _love_ attention."

Aya nodded as if distracted, and said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice,

"Yes, I suppose…"

"And Hatori! What would you want stone for anyway? You heard the story; the dead don't want to return."

"Well the elder wand proved to be an evil, too, Shigure. Or did you forget that part?" Hatori said, a little crossly.

"No need to get defensive!" Shigure said, waving off his retort. "Besides, it doesn't matter. It's not as though they're real."

They continued on in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

_Shigure_

He chuckled darkly to himself. Oh, if they only knew how worthwhile the wand would be. The most powerful wand in the world. If he had it, nothing could stop him. No curse could contain him. No, he would break it. He would be powerful enough to escape from all of it. The Sohma family could never keep him down. Shigure Sohma would be unstoppable. He smirked. He liked the sound of that.

_Hatori_

The Resurrection Stone. In name it sounded too good to be true. Bring back the dead…Others may have seen an ambitious doctor masked within this wish. Yes, he could save lives…in some way or another. Yes, it sounded perfect. An impossible gift. But it was not only for his career that he would want the stone. He could use it to…he could not even let himself think it. It brought back the dead. She wasn't dead, just gone…No, he could not bring back Kana. As much as he wished it would, nothing could bring her back. Maybe it really was worthless.

_Ayame_

His friends could never understand. They would, of course, assume he wanted the cloak for himself. Perhaps to hide away from the world, the coward he was? He was a coward. He was selfish. But for this wish he had good reason. _For once let me do the right thing_, he silently begged. All he wanted now was to help his younger brother. Let Yuki live free from the curse, the curse of being the rat and therefore the favorite. Therefore the tortured. With the cloak he could hide Yuki forever. He could protect him. If Akito could not reach him, it would be well worth it. If only such a thing existed. Ayame closed his eyes and asked for the thousandth time: _Give me a chance to redeem myself. Let me save him. Please, let me save him._


End file.
